


Combat Boots

by Delfi



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delfi/pseuds/Delfi
Summary: done
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	Combat Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedsomecyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedsomecyanide/gifts).



It says it has to have at least 10 characters so here it is some text


End file.
